The new trainer
by Nehamee
Summary: Katie and Maisie are new trainers and with ash and Brock they all discover amazing powers as they try to catch them all! ash and OC friendship. Brock and OC friendship Not the best summery but please do read this is my first Pokemon story I'm sorry but i just don't have the time to continue this so i will be Discontinuing it till further notice
1. Meeting the new Trainers

**I thought over and over about doing this so I said to myself hey why not and by the way Katie's my OC and so is Maisie now onto the story**

**Ash's Pov**

I was walking up to Pallet town with my partner Pikachu when I saw two Girls yelling at each other

One had long blonde hair that swept past her hips and Hazel brown eyes she wore a short sleeved T-Shirt That said Born in the 90's and Light Blue shorts with blue trainers

The other girl had quite long brown hair (even though it was nowhere near as long as The blonde haired girl) It was put up into a pony tail and she had chocolate brown eyes and was wearing a white T-Shirt with a poke ball on it and jeans with black boots

"I say the professors lab is this way." The Blonde yelled pointing the right way

"No this way" The brown haired teen yelled pointing out a totally wrong way.

Me and Pikachu gulped and I walked up to them drawing their attention.

"Um do need any help with anything?" I asked

"Yes do you know where Professor Oaks lab is we are getting our starter Pokémon

"It's that way." I pointed it out causing The blonde Haired girl to smirk

"Oh and by the way my name is Katie and this is My best friend Maisie , we are like sisters." The blonde haired girl said holding out her hand smiling kindly.

"My Names Ash and this is Pikachu." I said taking her hand and shaking

"How about we go to the lab together since that was where I was heading anyway?" I asked

"Sure lets go." They both said

45 minutes later in Katie POV 

I walked out of the lab carrying a sleeping vulpix while Maisie came out Carrying a horsea we had these Pokémon because Prof oak had no proper starters and he thought these Pokémon would suit us perfectly

"Hey Ash where are you heading off to next?" I asked cocking my head to one side.

"I am going to travel round platen I have not been there yet." (Its a made up region)

"Why don't we travel together I mean were going to need someone with the knowledge." I laughed

"Sure" He smiled while Pikachu nodded in a agreement

One hour later and a whole load of embarrassing for ash moments Brock who I learned had been training to be a Pokémon doctor but wanted to see the region agreed to come we set off on our journey to be the best.

"Hey Katie can I see your Vulpix for a moment?" Brock asked on the boat

"Sure Brock." I smiled and I let her out and when she said vulpix I heard

_Hi_

I stumbled back in shock and amazement

"what is it Katie?" Maisie asked

" I heard vulpix say hi." I stuttered

"Really , that means you can understand Pokémon that is so awesome." Ash cried

"I guess..." I said slowly smiling at my vulpix

_You ok? _She said tilting her head in the cutest way ever

"Yeah I'm good."

"Hey Katie can we battle when we dock?" Maisie asked

"Sure I would love to kick your sorry behind." I smirked

" Yeah but seem to forget Vulpix is weak against my horsea." She Pointed out

" Type advantage is not everything Mai." I shook my head and sat down while Vulpix climbed on my lap and sighed

It was another hour till we finally docked in platen so we found a clearing in a woodland nearby which ironically had a Pokémon centre near by

"GO VULPIX!" I shouted

"GO HORSEA!" Maisie shouted

" Vulpix use ember!" I commanded

_Let's GO! _She shot a blast of powerful ember attacks onto horsea and did a reasonable amount of damage

"Horsea use bubble , Let's go!" Maisie shouted

"Dodge Vulpix"

Vulpix dodged the attack and sidestepped the next set of bubbles

"Vulpix use tail whip and then use ember again!" I shouted

In a matter of seconds I won the battle

"That was awesome Katie where did you learn to battle like that ?" Brock asked

" I don't know i just used my instincts i guess." I shrugged. I told them i was going to go for a walk on my own while they went to the Pokemon center to heal Horsea i went to a mountain side about half a mile from where i started walking

I spotted at that moment a small, blue, reptilian Pokémon limping in front of me

I pulled out my Golden coloured pokedex to see what it was

**Bagon the rock head Pokemon dreaming of one day flying it practises by jumping off cliffs every day**

"So thats what got you hurt well i cant leave you here I'm going to catch you first though."

"Go vulpix battle that Bagon!" I threw the poke ball and out came Vulpix

_I take it you're going to catch it and then take it to nurse Joy _she said

I nodded " Yeah now use Tail whip and then ember!"

She did those attacks and it had quite the effect but then he used bite.

"Dodge it vulpix!" she did so and then used a move I did not know she had

"Whoa you learned quick attack!" I watched as she quickly smashed into Bagon and knocked him out for the count

I threw a poke ball and smiled as I caught my first Pokémon in the wild and then picked vulpix up and ran toward the Pokémon centre

**Well that's chapter 1 please review your thoughts and I do not own Pokémon in anyway shape or form but i have a load of ideas for chapter 2 so keep a eye out for the next chapter **

_**I gonna Catch them all POKEMON**_


	2. Maisie's First Pokemon Capture

**I'm back with chapter two **

Katie's POV 

It has been two days since I captured Bagon and he had made a full recovery , he was currently playing with vulpix ,Pikachu and Growlithe (Brocks Pokémon). Horsea was bonding with Maisie.

"Hey Maisie lets go!" I shouted. I returned Bagon but Vulpix would not go in its poke Ball

_I am not going in that thing ever again its weird _She shouted. I sighed and let her climb onto my shoulder like Pikachu does with ash. Ash ,Brock Maisie and Pikachu stared and I told them she did not like going into the poke ball.

" Not all Pokémon do." Brock said.

We set off into the forest where I had been walking before discussing what we were going to do.

"Me and Pikachu do gym battles." Ash said

" I'm going to do gym battles myself ,What bout you Maisie what are you going to do?" I turned to Maisie who was in deep thought from the looks of things.

"I think I will do Contests and be water Pokémon trainer." She smiled

" I know someone who only trained water Pokémon her name was misty." Ash and Brock commented.

"Yeah well , it's getting dark maybe we should find somewhere to make camp plus I am starving." I looked around the darkening woodland and saw a river with enough room for a camp so I pointed it out.

We made camp so I went to river to relax for a bit when I heard a strange voice.

_Hey do you think one of them will be fit for a trainer_

_I don't know but I hope so_

I looked into the river and saw Two water type Pokémon so I pulled out my pokedex to look them up

**Finneon the wing fish Pokémon The line running down its side can store sunlight. It shines vividly at night.**

I smiled , this could be Maisie's perfect first Pokémon to catch

"Yes I have someone who is a perfect trainer for you Finneon ." I told them even though she can only catch one

_You can understand us ?_ The smaller one gasped

I nodded and called Maisie over.

"What is it?" she asked as her and ash walked over .

"Think you can catch your first Pokémon?" I asked pointing at the Finneon who were waiting in wonder.

"Thanks a bunch but why did you not catch them?" she asked

"You're the water Pokémon trainer, I am more a dragon and fire type of trainer . Besides I have already caught my first ever Pokémon and it would be unfair to leave you in my dust" I smirked evilly.

She snorted threw Horsea poke ball into the water.

"Go horsea use bubble on that Finneon!"

I heard the horsea say _ will do Miss _which caused me to nearly laugh

Bubble had a reasonable effect then Finneon used a powerful water gun attack

"Dodge it Horsea!"

Horsea dodged and leapt out of the water and water gun it's self and Finneon got blasted onto the land.

"GO poke ball!" Maisie threw the poke ball , sucking the Pokémon into it.

We were waiting in anticipation when finally the poke ball binged signalling the capture.

"YES I CAUGHT MY FIRST POKEMON!" Maisie screaming picking Poke ball up and hugging it to her chest happily.

"Ok ok calm down." I laughed Cheerfully.

"How about a battle Katie two on two." Maisie challenged.

"Sure I would love a battle." I said.

We stood on each side of the clearing Vulpix by my side Bagon in its poke ball.

I threw Bagon's poke ball and watch him pop out.

Maisie selected Horsea.

"This is a two on two battle , please begin." Brock declared

"Bagon use rage then hit Horsea with Bite! Let's Go!" I yelled

"Horsea NO!" Maisie yelled as horsea yelped in pain from Bagon's powerful bite

"Are you ok Horsea?" Maisie asked her Pokémon, it nodded

"Good lets use water gun on Bagon!" Maisie declared.

Horsea shot a powerful stream of water hitting Bagon hard.

"you ok buddy?" I asked

_Yeah are you feeling ok Bagon_ Vulpix asks worried

_Peachy but now is the time to end this. I am going to use a move I only just learned. _Bagon says

"What move is it?"

_You will see now. _He smirks and uses HEADBUTT and shoots towards Horsea knocking her into a tree out cold.

"Horsea is unable to battle the winner is Bagon.

"Good on you Bagon! Now return." I return Bagon and look down at Vulpix who was waiting Patencely

"Well your turn now girl." I say to her.

_I will do my best Kate _Vulpix says rushing onto the Battle field to see Finneon was in the river waiting to start the battle. Vulpix jumps onto some boulders that were sitting in the water and becomes very focused.

"Finneon use Pound!" Maisie commands Finneon Jumps out of the water

"Jump from boulder to boulder to avoid it vulpix!" I shout to fox Pokémon

She does that and pound only hits rock

"Vulpix use ember let's go!" vulpix used little fire flicks and they hit the air born Finneon making it cry out.

Suddenly Vulpix charged from bolder to boulder and slamming into Finneon and making it faint

"You learned quick attack that awesome well done" I said happily

"Good battle Katie." Maisie said

"Dinners ready!" Brock said checking the broth

2 hours later it was pitch black with only the fireplace bringing dim light I was lying on the far side of the others with vulpix coddling up too me ash was on the other side of the fire Maisie was on the right side and Brock on the left forming a square around the fire

"well this day was interesting." I yawning falling fast asleep

**Please review it tells me you guys like this and what's so good I don't own Pokémon but I do own my Ocs**

**C'ya in chapter 3**


	3. Attack from team rocket

**Here is some fact files for my two OC's **

**_Name: Katie Nehamee_**

**_Gender: Female_**

**_Age: 16_**

**_Occupation: She is a trainer but also a Ninja which the others apart from Maisie does not know. She is also a great singer and can make her voice almost identical to the singer._**

**_Personality: She has a Kind and Gentle Personality but if you are the enemy she is Determined and not willing to give up. She has great leadership skills and is very protective of her friends and family. She Can also understand Pokémon _**

**_ Hair: shockingly Bright Blonde hair that sweeps past her hips _**

**_Eyes: Bright hazel eyes_**

**_Travelling Clothes: a short sleeved T-Shirt That said Born in the 90's and Light Blue shorts with blue trainers_**

**_Name: Maisie Novis _**

**_Gender: Female_**

**_Age : 16_**

**_Occupation: Coordinator but also a ninja. She is a great singer like Katie but is not as good although is a awesome singer even though _**

**_Personality: She Kind and has a lot of courage for a 16 year old like Katie she is very protective over friends and family and will do anything to protect them._**

**_Hair: _****long brown hair (even though it was nowhere near as long Katie's) It was put up into a pony tail**

**Eyes: Chocolate Brown **

**Travelling clothes: a white T-Shirt with a poke ball on it and jeans with black boots**

**End of Fact file**

In Ash's POV

We were doing quite well it had been a month since Maisie had caught Finneon and in that space of time I had caught 3 Pokémon and evolved one.

I had caught a elekid and evolved it into electabuzz  
I caught a Onix  
and a Magby

Maisie had caught a seel

While Brock had caught a rhyhorn and strangely enough a Meowth

Katie had caught an eevee

"Hey guys I think we are coming to the end of the forest." I said seeing the light at the end of the path. So we started running ... only to fall in a hole.

"who would put a hole in the middle of a pathway?" Maisie asked rubbing her sore behind.

" I think I know and I have not seen them in a while." I said

A robot hand flew into the hole and grabbed vulpix and Pikachu

JESSIE Prepare for trouble!  
JAMES Make it double!  
JESSIE To protect the world from devastation!  
JAMES To unite all peoples within our nation!  
JESSIE To denounce the evils of truth and love!  
JAMES To extend our reach to the stars above!  
JESSIE! Jessie  
JAMES! James  
JESSIE Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!  
JAMES Surrender now, or prepare to fight!  
MEOWTH! Meowth That's right!

Katie looked confused and mostly annoyed

"Who in multiverse are these idiots?" she asked from her landing seat

"IDIOTS? WE ARE NOT IDIOTS YOU CHEEKY TWIRP!" Jessie yelled from the Meowth bloon . Vulpix and Pikachu were struggling to get free.

Katie's POV 

I saw Vulpix and Pikachu in the bonds and felt anger rising in my veins

_Guys helps us _Both of them screamed, That only made me angrier.

I decided that keeping me and Maisie being Ninjas a secret was not the issue here it was rescuing the captive Pokémon that mattered!

I looked at Maisie who looked back and understood straight away what I was silently saying to her.  
I flipped out of the hole much to Ash and brocks surprise and after me came Maisie who jumped, caught onto the ledge and flipped up.

"How did the twerps do that?" James exclaimed

"It's called ninjutsu stupid." I said

I ran speedily after the bloon then ran up a tree and jumped off a branch Maisie followed the tactic only doing it on another tree. Us two Grabbed onto the robot arms , climbing across to the Pokémon.

"Go Woo Bat!" Jessie threw the poke ball just as us two young ninja grabbed a Pokémon each , Pikachu with Maisie and vulpix with me.

"Ok Go Bagon!"

Bagon Stood on the top of the bloon.

" Ok since you learned ember a few days ago , Use ember Bagon !" I shouted to my Pokémon who did do immediately hitting the fluffy bat bang on which threw it into the bloon bursting it.

"Team rockets blasting off again!"

"BAGON!" I shouted as he fell.

We fell as well but landed easily.

I ran towards my falling Pokémon.

I jumped really high

I caught onto the Dragon Pokémon .

I landed breaking my ankle in the process

" I am ninja who breaks her ankle in a landing... How ironic." I muttered before passing out seeing everyone running towards me before darkness enveloped my world.

_Dream_  
A war was happening some kind of white winged wolf fighting a black winged wolf fighting to the death while a load of other creatures fought including Pokémon Light vs. dark. The white winged wolf fell and a winged cat ran over to it

"Katie get up get up."

_End of dream_

**Shorter than I usually make my chapters but what was the meaning of the dream again please review and tell me how it was**

**I don't own Pokémon and Legendry Fairy told me about how I made Vulpix learn Quick attack in Chapter one and two so yeah , see you in Chapter 4 of the new trainer **


End file.
